Separated at Birth
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: Anais Waterson is now sixteen and she has always lived a perfect life but just as she steps into the halls of middle school, she meets Panini Endive, a transferee to Elmore Junior High who is known for being a juvenile delinquent. As their friendship blossoms, a family secret starts to crawl it's way out from it's grave.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm finally back after a two-month break from writing fanfics. I apologize for the sudden break because of my busy schedule at school and I hope you guys understand this. So yeah, here's my comeback fanfic called "Separated at Birth" and I hope you guys will enjoy this!~**

**DISCLAIMER: Amazing World of Gumball and Chowder are properties of Cartoon Network. I don't own those shows in any way.**

* * *

**Prelude**

"But...if my twin sister is still alive, what happened to her?!" A shocked Anais asked her mother

"Anais...that's really complicated...it's really hard to tell you what happened to her..." Nicole said to her daughter

_Meanwhile at Panini's_

"Mom, if Miss Endive isn't my mother, then who is? And where is she?" Panini asked Kathy Richardson, her foster mother

"I'm not sure if you're ready to find out about this but..." Kathy said to Panini

"Just cut to the chase already!" Panini ordered.

**Anais' POV**

My sixteenth year of existence in this world is a pretty dramatic in some way, I already have a first boyfriend, mom's giving me permission to drive the car already, I can finally go partying with my friends and this. I have been fooled all my life into believing that my twin sister has died when she came out. I was even fooled by Gumball's over-exaggerated version of it. According to him, my twin sister got turned into a mutant and she had to be sent to a research institution far away. Who are they kidding?

I swear this is all just a crazy dream and any moment now, I'm gonna wake up from this. Or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I bring you the first chapter of this fanfic! BTW, I'll be putting OCs for this chapter since this is Anais sixteen years after the events of TAWOG and I know One Direction would be older in sixteen years but for this fanfic, let's just say they're about the same age with their ages this year.**

* * *

"Anais Waterson's having her Sweet Sixteen tomorrow night! I heard they're getting One Direction to perform for her birthday." Tobias announced around the hallway

"One Direction?! At her party? You gotta be kidding right?" Teri asked him

"No...I'm serious, 1D's gonna be there." Tobias said to Teri

"So...Anais, is 1D really going to be there?" Sheena, Anais' best friend asked

"Keep this between us, there's gonna be 1D." Anais whispered to Sheena

"Okayy." Sheena said as she walked away

_Later that night..._

"Gumball! Have you followed-up with One Direction yet?" Anais asked her older brother

"I'm trying to, they ain't pickin' up the phone yet." Gumball said from his bedroom

"You better make sure you get to talk to them, otherwise, who's gonna pick 'em up at the airport tomorrow?" Anais asked

"Gumball! Simon Cowell's on the phone already!" Darwin called from downstairs

"I'm coming Simon!" Gumball said as he ran through the stairs

Gumball fell down the stairs while on the process of running downstairs and as Anais would always say, "I knew that would happen."

"Uh...Hello! Gumball speaking. What can I do for you, Mr. Cowell?" Gumball said to Simon Cowell who was on the other line of the phone

"Call me Simon, please. This is about One Direction's arrangements for tomorrow." Simon said

"So...is there anything I should be doing for them?" Gumball asked

"Their flight arrives at Elmore tomorrow at 9 am so you have to be there 30 minutes in advance, and they've got close-in security but don't worry, I've already informed them that you're picking the boys up so that's no problem. And I've contacted the people over Elmore International Airport to let you through the VIP entrance when you pick up the boys." Simon said

"9 am, I should be there 30 minutes in advance, go in through the VIP entrance. You've got it boss!" Gumball said with enthusiasm

"Good! Now get ready for tomorrow boy, you've got a big day ahead and you wouldn't wanna disappoint your sister, wouldn't you?" Simon said to Gumball

"You got it sir! Have a pleasant evening!" Gumball said to Simon

"Goodbye Gumball." Simon said to Gumball before he put down the phone

"Gumball? What did Simon say?" Anais asked

"He said 1D's gonna be here morning tomorrow." Gumball said

"Can't wait! Thanks Gumball, you're the best!" Anais said as she hugged her older brother

"Uh...Anais, you can let go now. This is too mushy, you know." Gumball said as he pushed away his sister.

"Okay Gumball, whatever you say." Anais said as she walked up her bedroom

* * *

**Nicole Waterson's POV**

"Dinner everyone!" I called

I cooked up some special dinner in anticipation for my Anais' Sweet Sixteen. I can't believe my baby's a young lady already. Life has been a breeze since Gumball graduated from college and got a wonderful job in the Elmore Financial District. We moved from our house in York St. to one of Elmore's high-end subdivisions. Time moves so fast.

"Mom! Coming!" Anais said as she made her way into the dining room

Everyone was already in the dining room and we said our graces before eating. We're talking about how Anais was years ago and the fact that time moves so fast that we haven't noticed that Anais is already the girl she is today. I'm so proud of her! Gumball's planning to ask for Penny's hand in marriage one of these weeks and Darwin and Rachel just got into a relationship. I'm pretty much of a meddler but that's what mothers do.

_Later after dinner_

Richard and Gumball are watching football on TV and Darwin's out on a date with Rachel while Anais is still deciding what to wear for her birthday tomorrow. There's just this thought that crossed in my mind...is this the right time to tell Anais about a family secret that I think in my opinion, Anais should know. I just don't know if this is already the right time for her to know about it.


End file.
